


Proximity

by Raiko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kayn sucks at playing boyfriend, Public Sex, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiko/pseuds/Raiko
Summary: Between the bickering, tension, and taunting that had started gaining the attention of passers by, they somehow ended up hiding together in a cramped closet.





	Proximity

While she didn't expect Kayn to be completely enthralled with the musical, she hadn't expect him to completely  _fall asleep_  during it. And worse yet, he was beginning to snore, of all things. Irelia could practically feel the nearby audience staring in their direction, silently judging them.

 _So much for a nice date_ , she told herself with a sigh. She should have expected something like this would happen considering Kayn's initial protest to the idea, but he'd begrudgingly agreed to go if it would  _make her happy_. And she had been, up until now. Irelia frowned – The least he could have done was pretend to be interested, especially since she'd taken the time to dress nicely for the occasion.

While she could have given him a firm shake on the shoulder, her first instinct was to quietly prick him with one of her blades so he might suffer a bit. Kayn immediately woke and, to her surprise, shrieked like a little girl. While Irelia was struggling to stifle her laughter, she soon found that half the amphitheater had now turned to glare at them.

While the performance did not cease, Irelia knew she was designated to make sure that Kayn's mouth was now and forever kept shut. Grabbing him by the wrist, she led him out into the hallway, fully intending on giving him a thorough lecture, but between the bickering, tension, and taunting that had started gaining the attention of passers by, they somehow ended up hiding together in a cramped closet.

And then Kayn started pushing his hands up her legs, and despite still being mildly annoyed, Irelia still let him. She leaned back on the wall of the closet and propped a foot against the wall behind him, which only bestened the position for him to draw closer – grin in place and taunt on the tip of his tongue as he ground his hips against her, making her frown quickly dissolve – and from then on, they had no idea of what was up and done.

Kayn pushed her up the wall as she made quick work of the belted rope around his pants. He scrunched her panties unceremoniously around one of her knees before slamming up inside her, muffling the ensuing groan against her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bit his shoulder to keep herself quiet, laughing slightly as he made an off-handed comment about the effect the dress had on her legs. Perhaps that part of the evening hadn't been in vain.

While Irelia wasn't too fond of standing positions, it somehow felt better than usual, even with the costume hanger digging into her back. Kayn was fucking her hard because he wanted her so damn badly, and the feeling was definitely mutual, but the fact that they were in a public place where anyone could come across them brought excitement of its own as she found herself begging for it harder,  _rougher_ , while he urged her to stay quiet.

Her fingernails bit into the skin of his back as he found just the right angle to brush against her clit with each desperate thrust. The repeated motions had her feeling lightheaded and hazy, and it wasn't long before she lost control completely, gripping him tightly against her as she came. Her screams were silenced by a hungry kiss, and it wasn't long before the hot convulsions around him sent him over the edge right with her.

When it was over, he let her down gently, making sure she was able to stand and smoothing out her skirt with something akin to softness and reverence. Once dressed, they stepped into the hallway, both a little snow-blind from the lights, before Kayn mumbled that  _this_  – gesturing to what had transpired – didn't make the musical itself any more enjoyable.

She watched him sulk down the hallway, eyes widening as she noticed the red lines she'd left below his shoulders. The first aid kit was in a closet on the second floor, but she had a feeling that treating them now would only end up the same as what just happened.

Catching up to him, Irelia decided it would be best to wait until they were back, where they could make use of a larger place.


End file.
